The Raven and the Zombies
by Dark-Angel1997
Summary: Lucy is a new student at Fairy Tail Academy where she meets new people. There is also met two odd boys, Jellal and Zeref. Who are they really and what's a Raven? Find out! - ZerCy -
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This was suppose to be a long one-shot, but I am an inpatient person, so I decided to make it into chapters (this is for this writing thing.. due April 25- I might still continue afterwards) and the things I must add to my story were: Raven, pizza, and zombies. I am sorry for any spelling mistakes, and this is my first attempt at a ZerCy + I was inspired by Zombie Loan. Please enjoy!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, all credit goes to Hiro Mashima~**

* * *

It was a brand new school year at Fairy Tail Academy and a certain blonde was running her way towards the black gates which had the golden markings 'FTA'. It was the first day of school and she was already late since she overslept due to Levy (her best friend who she lives with) forgetting about waking her up.

Her name was Lucy Heartfillia and she had shoulder length blonde hair, which had a blue ribbon that kept her hair up on the right side of her head with brown eyes and wore black glasses. She wore her school uniform which consisted of a white shirt with a yellow woollen vest, dark gray skirt, navy knee-high socks, and black shoes.

She was at the age of sixteen and was going to grade eleven this year. Before, Lucy was at another school, but ever since her dad kicked her out at the beginning of summer, a few years after her mother's death Jude (her father) became a cold man, she had not been able to afford the high-class private school. Therefore she moved in with the McGardens and she had enough money (that she had saved ever since she was little) to pay the two last years of high school, and special needs such as food and clothing (Levy's family was kind enough to not charge her).

She finally reached the large cranberry red doors that were built in a light gray bricked wall. The building was big with a tall tower, which was smaller in width compared to most of the building, in the center that had a large golden bell and the roof had red roof shingles. A large orange banner with a white Fairy Tail symbol hanged proudly below the bell on the edge a wall from the fourth floor. On the third floor, there were large windows and the walls had magnificent carvings and on the roof below there were stone griffin statues at the ends of the roof which proudly roared at the world ahead. The second and first floor had stone framed windows, red shingled roof and a column at each the side of the building that had Fairy Tail sign on it.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside of the building which also had stone walls with carvings and a marble floor that had a orange long carpet with a white Fairy Tail symbol on it and trimmings. Her shoes clacked against the floor as she walked through the halls and towards the office where she would pick up her timetable sheet for classes.

When she finally found the door she was looking for, which was engraved in gold letters 'The Office', Lucy quietly knocked before entering when a 'come in' was heard from the other side. The room was quite cozy with nice orange-coloured walls with white curtains, a red oriental carpet, and large maple desk that had piles of paperwork stacked neatly with a large black leather chair behind the table. An elderly man with a white outer rim hair, bushy eyebrows and a mustache along with gray eyes and wore a white blouse along with a black tie and an orange open jacket, and had orange pants.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfillia and I am here to pick up the timetable for my classes," Lucy said quite nervously, to be completely honest, the Heartfillia family never had a clean past with the Dreyar family, seeing how Makarov Dreyar was the principle of Fairy Tail. It had shocked her she found out that she was accepted into the school in the first place, considering that she thought the Dreyar family hated her guts.

"Ah, Lucy Heartfillia, finally got to meet you," Makarov said warmly to her, "as you must already know, I am Makarov Dreyar, principle of this wonderful school. Also, remember this, no matter what family you come from, and I know you are not like your father, you will always be a child to me. Welcome to the family." Lucy eyes widened and tears of happiness formed. It had been a long time since anyone had said something so heart warming and accepting her for who she is and not the family she belonged to.

"Thank you," she said through her sobs. The blonde knew that this was where she was going to belong and fit in just great.

"Now, now, don't want to get all teary on your first day, now would you?" He asked as he offered her a tissue paper for her to wipe her tears, "go out there and have a great day at school!" The principle cheered and gave Lucy her timetable sheet. She bowed and left the room after throwing away the used tissue paper.

As the door closed, Mr. Dreyar turned around in his chair so he can look outside and spoke aloud to himself, "so she is the Raven."


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, and sorry for any mistakes, well enjoy :P**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy studied her class schedule and found out that she had double history first thing in the morning, which was taught by Scorpio, then there was recess afterwards, soon followed by a work period (meaning no class, but you get time to study), gym taught by Aquarius, lunch, double math taught by Happy, and then the last class English taught by Macao. She quickly made her way through the empty halls, since she was 30 minutes late for school after all, and found the room she was looking for: room 435.

She gently knocked on the door, being really embarrassed about interrupting a class, and a young tanned man who had half of his hair red and the other white smoothed back with gel, a black line underneath his dark eyes, who wore a red dress shirt with a black tie and dress pants along with dress shoes, looked her way. Scorpio made his way towards the door and opened it.

"Hello, may I help you?" He asked, thinking that she was a student who came to get something. Lucy gazed down at her shoes and played with her skirt.

"I'm sorry that I'm late for class and interrupting your lecture," Lucy said shyly, still not wanting to meet the teacher's eye who might be burning with fury at the moment.

"Oh, you must be that new student! Well, come in and introduce yourself, yeah!" He said coolly and gestured her to join the class. This confused the blonde very much, she was definitely not expecting this. She thought he was going to give her a long lecture about being late then send her to the office or detention, but his reaction was completely the opposite.

"I'm not in trouble?" She asked surprised and she heard giggles from the classmates. A blush of embarrassment covered her cheeks as she slowly entered the classroom. The teacher looked confused at first but then he let out a chuckle.

"No, of course not," he said and smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "now introduce yourself to the class." Lucy turned to face the students who were seated at dark wooden desks on comfortable looking wooden chairs. The walls were a cream yellow which made the room look bright and there were ebony book shelves filled with hundreds of books.

"Hello, I'm Lucy, lets be friends!" She quickly said as she played with her skirt out of a nervous habit. There were many students who all looked weird in their own special ways and Lucy swore that this class has almost every stereo type in all of Earthland, although she knew that she shouldn't judge by looks.

"Lucy you may sit in the back between Jellal and Zeref," Scorpio said as he pointed to an empty seat between a guy who had spiky blue hair, dark blue eyes, a red tattoo that covers his right eye and wore a white shirt with a loosened blue tie and black dress pants and shoes, and another guy who had black messy hair, ebony eyes which held a sorrowful look, and wore a white dress shirt with a red tie and a midnight vest, black dress pants and shoes. Lucy slowly walked to the seat, sensing something off with the boys she was assigned to sit next to.

As she sat down, the blue haired guy, which she assumed to be Jellal, glared at her and Zeref glanced with curiosity. Some of the girls stared at Lucy with hatred, thinking she was lucky to sit next to two good looking guys (both being in the top ten best looking boys in school). This made Lucy feel uneasy, they didn't give off the best welcoming looks, but that soon changed.

"Okay class, since it's the first day and all, you may have a free period, yeah!" The teacher announced as he lay back in his chair, kicking his feet on his large wooden desk while taking out his red phone so he could text his girlfriend, Aquarius. Everyone cheered loudly at Scorpio's decision and soon went into groups to talk about summer.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy said happily as she went over to Lucy with a smile plastered on her face. The blunette felt a tad nervous and guilty that she let her best friend oversleep on the first day of school and now she knew that she will be lectured by the blonde. Lucy looked up and glared playfully at Levy, she wasn't angry with her friend, but it would be fun just to mess with her for a while.

"Hello miss who-doesn't-even-bother-waking-me-up-this-morning, " Lucy replied and Levy scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Hehe, sorry about that," was the only words that came out, even though Lucy knew she didn't fully meant the apology and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I forgive you this time," she warned as she waved her left hand lazily as a sign of forgiveness. Levy smiled at her best friend and then a crowd of people came to her table. There was a girl with scarlet hair who had black rectangular glasses and brown eyes. She wore a white blouse with a red jacket that had the school's symbol along with a blue and white stripped tie and wore a gray skirt along with navy socks and black shoes. Behind her, there were two boys who seemed to be bickering about something pointless. The one on the right had wild pink hair, onyx eyes, and wore a white scarf that had scales and a untucked shirt with gray pants and black sneakers. The other guy had black spiky hair, dark blue eyes, and was unconsciously loosening his tie while his shirt was already off and all he had left was gray pants, a black belt, and black sneakers.

"Hello, I am Erza Scarlet, student president," the red head said proudly as she extended her hand out. Lucy smiled and shook her hand gently, she was happy that she was already making friends. "Are you guys fighting?" Erza then said in a deadly tone as she glared from the corner of her eyes. Lucy sweat dropped at the boys' reaction when they heard her warning. They quickly threw their arms around each other shoulders and faked smiled while nervously chirping something about being best friends. "I apologise about those two idiots. The pink haired boy is Natsu and the other one is Gray."

"Oh, haha, it's fine. My name is Lucy, nice to meet you," she introduced herself and smiled and the red head smiled warmly back. Maybe she would fit in after all and that there are very kind people here who are willing to be her friends.

"Hi Luce!" The pink haired boy said as he broke through Lucy's comfort zone. This startled the poor blonde and she let out a small scream as she fell backwards in her chair. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting to hit the solid ground, but it had never came. Slowly, she opened her eyes to take a peek to see what had happened to find sad onyx eyes staring at her. Zeref had stop the chair from falling along with her and everything was dead silent to her as she looked at his face. He looked so different from everyone, so lonely, but so beautiful.

"Thank you" she quietly said under her breath, stuttering a bit. In reply he just nodded and then left class with that Jellal guy. Lucy sat there dumbfounded that he just nodded then ditched class with his weird friend. Well, they're both weird in Lucy's eyes.

Everyone stared at her, thinking the same thing, but they soon all shook the feeling off. The two boys were always one of the odd ones, even though they are the best looking guys. They soon resumed chatting to Lucy, asking about her summer and trying to get to know each other better.

The bell rang, which made Lucy a bit sad that time went by so fast. So far she was having a great school day and could not wait to meet more people. It was a 30 minute recess and then a work period, so Lucy decided to hit the library to read some book and write.

It was now lunch time and Lucy's body was aching from gym. Aquarius made them work very hard, running 30 100m laps, 50 push-ups, sit-ups, and weight lifting, and that was only the warm up. She then made them all play extreme soccer and this all happened in 60 minutes. Lucy really felt like she had done enough exercise for the rest of the year and worse, she can already imagine what double physical education would be like.

She finally made it to the large cafeteria, which for some strange reason has a bar, and could smell the delicious food. There were large brown tables with benches where students eat at and varies of coloured Fairy Tail banners dangled from the ceiling. Lots of high school students were already sitting at the tables with their friends whilst eating.

Lucy quickly got in line with an orange tray which had a plate, cutlery, and a white napkin on it. The line was a bit long, thus it even took a while to even see the lunch server. She started to wonder if lunch was this busy every single day and if she would even have time afterwards since it was an one hour lunch break.

She finally had reached the lunch server who had a name tag that read Shitou Yajima, who was a short elder man with dark gray eye brows and mustache (he didn't have any hair on his head, for he was already bald) and wore a small white chef hat and jacket. The man gently smiled at her as he served her food which was potatoes with chicken and a side of cooked carrots and corn. Lucy said a quick thank you before looking for a seat in the busy cafeteria.

"Luce, over here!" A voice called out to her and her head quickly turned in the direction it came from to find Natsu waving at her with a large grin on his face. The blonde smiled at him and walked over to their table which contained Erza, Gray, Levy, and other people hadn't met yet.

"Hey, I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira," a girl with azure eyes and white long wavy hair with her bangs held up by an elastic. Mira wore a white shirt and a gray skirt, along with black tights and black shoes. She was absolutely stunning in Lucy eyes; a person to idolize.

"Hi, I'm Lucy," she greeted as she sat down between Levy and Erza. She soon then met Elfman, Mira's younger brother, who had blue eyes, spiky white hair, a scar below his right eye and wore a white dress shirt with a loose blue tie and beige pants with white shoes. There was also Gajeel, Juvia, Cana, and Loke.

Gajeel had black, spiky, long hair, a lot of piercings on his ear, bridge of his nose, and eyebrows (instead of hair), and fangs just like Natsu. He wore a dress shirt which was loose at the top completed with a black, ripped jacket with studs over it and black pants with black shoes. Lucy also noticed that Levy acted different around him; a little more self-concious (this made Lucy feel happy and will tease her about it later).

Juvia had blue hair that reached her shoulders and curled up at the end, and she had blue eyes. She has a buttoned short sleeved shirt with a lose blue tie, a gray skirt, navy socks and black shoes. Lucy didn't get the most welcoming hello from her since Juvia warned her to stay away from Gray, stating that he was hers and for some reason Lucy was now her love-rival.

Cana had long wavy brown hair along with brown eyes and wore a dress shirt which was loose at the top and a very long gray skirt with black shoes underneath. She smelt of alcohol and had a small blush covering her cheeks, indicating that she was drunk. She also does fortune telling with cards as a hobby.

Last, but not least, Loke, who had light orange hair, hazel eyes which were covered by light blue shaded sunglasses and wore a dress shirt with a red tie and beige pants along with black shoes. The first impression Lucy got from him was that he was a playboy since he basically appeared out of nowhere next to her on his knees, gently taking her hand, and told Lucy that her knight in shining armour had finally came.

The people in this school never failed to amuse Lucy, although she only met a few people from this entire school. She doubt that she would find one normal person in this building, and if so, it would probably be the end of the world.

Throughout the rest of the lunch, Lucy laughed and chatted away the time with her new found friends. She was having a blast and it was just her first day. Without even knowing, the school day had came to an end, much to her dismay, but she couldn't wait for tomorrow. There was something that Lucy did notice during school time. The two boys, Jellal and Zeref, weren't there, thus they skipped out on the entire first day of school.

This was going through her mind the entire walk back with Levy, who seemed worried about her friend. She couldn't help but to think how mysterious they were; so distant and quiet. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realised where she was walking and ended up wandering into a wall. She fell onto her butt with an 'oof' and rubbed her nose which burned from the hit.

Levy looked down at her friend and face palmed, thinking how her friends are all morons. She sighed and gave Lucy a hand to get back up, who then stumbled a bit afterwards. The blonde was smart, but can be the clumsiest person Levy had ever met.

"You're so clumsy, Lucy," Levy sighed again and continued to walk towards home. Lucy stood there, processing what her best friend had just said and was just about to argue back to find that she had already left. The blonde quickly ran to catch up with her friend, not noticing that something was watching her in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

The following week went by fast and Lucy loved Fairy Tail Academy so much. She was actually happy that her father kicked her out of the house. Lucy had also been secretly glancing at the two strange boys due to her curiosity and realised that they barely socialised with anyone and are barely seen apart in school. She found them stranger every time, how they sometimes leave class at random times, even during lectures. But who was Lucy to judge? Everyone was different and she didn't even had a real conversation with them.

Another thing that happened this week was that Lucy was invited to a pizza party that was being held on Saturday, which was today. It was starting at seven o'clock at night and at the moment, it was two in the afternoon and Lucy was still in bed. She went late to bed after going to karaoke with the girls which ended at midnight.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and scanned her room which had light pink walls with white transparent curtains. There was a wooden desk which had papers and homework neatly stacked and pictures of her friends and past. On the walls there were posters of her favourite band, Epica, and paintings Lucy had painted. In the corner of her room, parallel to her bed, there was a white wardrobe which was decorated with carvings.

She got out from under her pink covers and slipped on her slippers which were creamy yellow with light pink stars. Her feet dragged her to her closet where she lazily got her clothing and head towards the bathroom. During her shower, Lucy thought about what might happen at the pizza party. She had a feeling that her entire life will change tonight, but she is just not sure how or what.

Sighing, she turned off the shower and changed into her clothing after drying her body with a pink towel. She quickly checked herself in the mirror to see if she looked good. Lucy wore a white loose top which had geometrical black shapes, dark skinny jeans completed with a brown leather braided belt, and boots. Her hair was loose with a small single braid on the side of her head tied with a small bow and she wore her usual glasses.

Nodding in approval, she head down to the kitchen to eat, well, breakfast. In the small room, she saw Levy eating toast with eggs whilst reading the news paper. The bluenette wore an orange loose top with black skinny jeans and sneakers, had her hair loose, and wore her purple reading glasses.

Lucy made a bowl of cereal and got a class of milk to go along and sat next to her best friend.

"Good afternoon, or should I say good morning," Levy said as she flipped to the next page in the newspaper. Lucy giggled as she took a spoonful of cereal and munched it down before replying.

"Good afternoon to you, too," she replied and continued eating.

"So," Levy started as she put down her newspaper, "who do you like, Zeref or Jellal?" The question made Lucy choke on her cereal and cough for a while. She was surprised that her best friend would ask such a question and at the most random time. Lucy had also made sure that no one would catch her staring at the two, but she guessed that she was always terrible at acting secretly, or like a ninja.

"What do you mean?" Lucy said, trying to avoid the question.

"You know exactly what I mean. I caught you red handed staring at those two during school, so don't deny it," she replied, not letting her best friend escape this question. Levy started to wonder if Mira had caught Lucy, because if she did, she would be up to something. Mira is known as the matchmaker in the school and will match anyone any anywhere; she also claimed that she has love signals.

"I, well, don't, I," she stumbled on her words. Lucy knew that she couldn't run away from the question now that Levy had evidence to use against her. The one thing she did know was that she did not love either of them. Heck, they weren't friends or even acquainted. "I don't like or even know them. I am just merely curious about them," she finally replied, and truthfully as well.

Levy sighed, giving up. She knew Lucy ever since they were children and she knows that the blonde was a very stubborn one. Lucy was not going to change her answer, not now, not soon. Levy picked up her newspaper again and mumbled a whatever under her breath. The blonde girl giggled at her response and continued to eat.

It was now three thirty in the afternoon and Lucy was bored out of her mind. She laid on the couch with her head dangling down from the edge and her feet over the headboard. There were still three hours to waste before they drive to the party, which is held in this abandoned building. Lucy heard that they students from FTA changed the entire building into a party place, so it isn't totally abandoned or have the looks of a haunted place.

Shivers ran down her spine when she thought of an haunted house. She wasn't the biggest fan of scary stuff, or even the dark. Lucy would always keep a little lamp on so she could sleep better without thinking about things that could lurk in the shadows.

Suddenly caramel eyes stared down at her, which made Lucy jump and slide off the couch. She rubbed the spot on her head that she had hit on the hard floor and glared at Levy who smiled innocently as if she had done nothing wrong.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked the blunette as she got up and sat down normally on the couch. Levy then grinned and took out a DVD case from behind her back and showed it to Lucy. The movie had a picture of a dark wasteland with a crow sitting on top of a tree branch and there were unidentified creatures making their way through the mist and there were blood splatters on the ground. The title was written in blood which read 'The Bloody Wasteland'.

Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat and looked at Levy who smiled smugly. The bluenette knew that the blonde disliked horror movies, but every once in a while, she would force her to watch it.

"Uhm, Levy, do you think we can watch a romance comedy instead?" Lucy asked kindly and tried to hide the fact that she wanted to run and hide away from the DVD Levy was holding. It wasn't her fault that she doesn't like gory stuff.

"Fine," Levy agreed and sighed as she got another movie which was called 'Roses and Chocolates'. It was suppose to be a movie about this guy who met a girl whilst in the library, they soon got to know each other and went dates. Something happens and the girl got upset and ran away from the man. The man chased after her, apologising and giving her roses and chocolates. They lived happily ever after, the end.

Lucy was in tears at the end of the movie whilst Levy just sniffed, trying had not to cry, but at the same time was upset that they didn't end up watching that horror movie. It was now six forty in the evening and the girls decided to get ready. There was a specific dress code for pizza party, which Lucy found weird but Levy told her that they mostly throw weird, wild parties. Everyone had to dress up as an mythical creature, thus the blonde decided to dress up as a fairy.

Most people would find that a bit girly and common, but Lucy didn't mind. She always thought that fairies were mysterious and elegant creatures. Her outfit was a pink mixed in with purple tutu, which ended above her knees, was completed with a black corset and purple fairy wings which had transparent fabric covered in glitter and swirls. Lucy wore black combat boots with fishnet tights and had her hair up in a bun with pink and purple flowers decorating it. Her make-up were light colours along with a bit of glitter and of course she wore her glasses.

Levy, being the bookworm, dressed up as a book. Her dress was a cream mermaid dress covered in fancy writing. She wore black heels and silver armlets along with a necklace around her neck. The blunnette wore natural make-up and had her hair held up by clips.

Once they were done, they were already late for the party so the two girls raced to the car. Levy was in the driving seat whilst Lucy sat in the passenger blonde put on her seat belts and held on to anything she could reach, because she knew how Levy was when it comes to being late and driving; it was not safe.

The bluenette might look innocent and sweet, but will drive over 100 miles per hour on a 50m/h road if she was late. Lucy was surprised that her friend was never caught by cops, or that they were in heaven at the moment.

They finally arrived at the entrance of a dark forest and Levy parked the car at left side of the woods. As soon as the cold air hit her skin Lucy shivered wildly, suddenly hearing animals in the darkness. The two slowly walked through the passageway through the thick trees, listening to the creatures of the night.

After a few minutes of strolling, waves of loud music echoed through the air and Lucy looked to her left to find a white house that had some paint scrapped off and the bright lights were soaring through the broken windows. They walked towards the large, old barn like, brown doors were open which lead to the insides of the lively building

The part was fun, Lucy danced with Natsu, who was dressed as a dragon with the colours red, gold, green and black. Levy danced (it took a lot of effort to) and talked with Gajeel, who was dressed as a mummy with toilet paper (which people took without permission when they had to sneeze or so). Gray, who was dressed as a snow monster with the colours blue and white, danced (forced to) with Juvia, who was dressed as a blue and purple mermaid with a hint of green.

Lucy then had to go to the bathroom after drinking too much fruit punch. The music died as she walked further down the halls of the building which were empty and the only sound heard were her footsteps. Suddenly she tripped over something and fell on her face with an 'oof'.

"Ouch," she said under her breath as she slowly at up while rubbing her now red nose. Lucy heard someone sigh in front of her and looked up to find none other than Jellal. He was dressed as a zombie with drawn on scars, a gray dress shirt with a long white and blue coat and black pants and combat boots.

Lucy then realised something. There it was, a black 'x' with a purple glow on his heart. Her eyes widen in horror and touched her face to only find that her glasses were gone. She let out a whimper and tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she got up, running as fast as possible.

She could not erase the image of seeing that 'x' on his chest. Sorrow and sympathy dwelled inside Lucy's heart to know the fate he has. She doesn't wear wear glasses because she has bad eye sight or that she liked it. Lucy wore glasses to hide from the curse she beholds, although she cannot run from the truth.

Ever since she was little, she knew that she was always different. She had always been able to see 'x's on people heart, and in different colours as well. Over the years, Lucy had learned what every colour meant the hard way; the lighter the 'x' was, the more time they have to live and as it gets darker, it means their time is coming closer and closer, and once it was very dark gray it means their death is right around the corner. At the age of six, her mother, Layla, had a dark 'x' and Lucy kept on telling her father about it, but he always told her that it was just her imagination. That is until Layla's death and ever since then, Jude called Lucy the devil and shunned her.

Meanwhile, Jellal stood there stunned to how Lucy reacted when she saw him. He pondered as to why, and all these others questions soon followed such as 'what if she saw it? What if she will tell the others?'

"Do you think she saw it?" He asked Zeref quietly as he watched the brunette pick up an arm and then attach it to his body once again.

"I don't know," the man said, being a bit disappointed that it was his arm that was trampled on. It isn't always nice having a shoe print inked into your flesh; it's dirty and unproper for his taste. "Why not go after her? You know it is risky keeping a witness alive," Jellal nodded and ran in the direction that Lucy went. Zeref sighed, and slowly followed, having a feeling that his 'friend' would mess up.

Lucy panted and stopped after turning around a corner to catch her breath. Whilst she rested her hands on her knees, she didn't realise that someone other than her was there. That is until it came out from the shadows.

"Hello Lucy," a voice said and the blonde looked up and gasped in horror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! :D sorry for any mistakes.. I am not sure if I forced my editor/best friend to edit this part of the story yet... And for those who read New Beginning, I am sorry that I haven't updated D': I have two more days to semi-finish this story (I might continue since I like the idea)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

A man, who looked in his late 50's had brown messy hair that was already staring to fall out and wore a greasy white sleeveless shirt that hugged his large belly along with black shorts and shoes, walked toward her. Lucy didn't get the best impression of him and decided to do what her instincts told her to do; back away. He seemed like a threat, a killer to be more was also another thing she noticed about the man, he had a pitch black 'x' over his left chest.

"How do you know my name and who are you?" She asked, stuttering a lot with fear. The man smiled sadistically and walked forward.

"I have been watching you for a few days and I have decided that you will be my next meal," this confused the blonde, 'his next meal?' she thought and suddenly got the wrong idea. She was just about to scream for help, but was cut off by someone pulling the trigger of a gun.

The man yelped in pain and clenched his stomach which was stained in red as he fell onto the ground. Lucy looked at her savior and saw a man with blue hair. Her eyes widen in shock and stuttered a small 'thank you' whilst looking at the ground, but was taken back at what he said next.

"Darn it, I missed."

"What?! You were trying to shoot me?!" Lucy exclaimed as he looked in horror at Jellal who chuckled at her reaction.

"My Heavenly bullets never misses their target, I was just kidding," he said as he made his Heavenly Gun disappear into thin air, which stunned Lucy.

All of a sudden, a loud scream of agony filled the halls and a large knife covered in fresh flood was poking out of Lucy's stomach which soon was withdrawn. She fell to her knees, clutching her injured stomach and coughed out blood, which only added more red liquid to the crimson sea.

"What the-?!" Jellal yelled, shocked to see the man that he shot was still alive. He knew that he should have shot him more than once, and he knew that he was the same thing that he was. A zombie.

Yes, a living corpse. Only the real zombies didn't look or smell like rotting flesh; they looked alive and like a normal human. This made it hard for Zeref, Jellal, and others to hunt zombies (even though they are also zombies). There was a difference between legal and illegal zombies. Legal zombies are created by a god of death and chosen to be the reaper's little helpers. Illegal zombies are created by other zombies by biting a normal human being and letting them live. Reaper's little helpers help a reaper to exterminate the illegal pest, since there are actually a lot out there. Another thing about being a legal zombie, it doesn't come free. When a reaper chooses it's helpers, they would appear as the person slips away to the after life and depending on how badly damaged their body is, they would have to pay their master (the god of death) back with money. Whilst zombie hunting, each illegal zombie would be worth a certain amount of jewels, depending on how much lives they've killed or turned into their own kind.

A large black blade sliced through the neck of the illegal zombie and his head fell to the ground. There stood Zeref with his weapon; a scythe. When he summons his weapon (or when he gets angry) his eyes turn red with a thin black circle around his pupil and his scythe is black and had red vines with spikes wrapped around the top of the staff and blade. He called his weapon: Black Death.

Zeref quickly dropped his weapon and he knelt next Lucy who was now laying on the ground, eyes showing that her life was slowly fading away. He lifted her up into a sitting possession and asked a question, also demanding an answer.

"Do you want to live? Please tell me that you want to live! Say it!" He yelled as he shook her almost limp body and tears fell from his red eyes, falling onto the girl's pale face. Jellal was surprised to see his partner cry over a person and actually wanting them to live.

"I want to live.." she weakly chocked out, but then yelled it the second time before everything turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter for today, hope you enjoy. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, or Zombie Loan... x)**

* * *

Everything was like midnight; pitch black. No sound echoed through the never ending room and the only light there was shone down on a blonde girl. Lucy did not know where she was, nor does she know what to do.'Is this a dream?' she thought as she looked around.

Suddenly the scenery changed into a waste land with lifeless trees, misty grounds and a murky lake. No form of life seemed to be around, making Lucy's heart dwell in loneliness. She wanted to know where she was and why she was here, even if it was a dream, it had to mean something. Then out of the blue, a voice was heard in the distance, scaring the girl, although she did not know who it was or what it had said.

"Lucy," it called out again. It was a deep voice that sounded rough as if the person hadn't drink water for a very long time. Lucy looked up to the direction of the voice to see a black raven landing on a black tree branch that was above her head. "Lucy," it croaked out her name once more, "you are what I am; dark as the shadows of night and a beautiful sign. See far beyond others' eyes, see what lies deep within lies. Tell when the time shall come, when colours fade and silence will forever become the world," the way the raven spoke confused Lucy. 'What did he mean that he and I are the same?'

"What do you mean?" She asked as she got up from the ground and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Truth shall reveal once the time is right," he said back as he spread his large wings, getting ready for flight.

"Wait, don't go! Where am I? And please, do tell!" She pleaded as she tried to reach out for the raven who soared in the sky; getting smaller and smaller as he got further away. Tears started to roll down her cheeks knowing that she was once again alone. All of a sudden, a sharp pain numbed her body and she screamed out in agony.

Her eyes slowly opened to only close them again from the blinding light. They opened once more and she scanned the room that she was in. It was white with a gray-blue wall where a large desk stood with papers stacked neatly and there was a wooden triangle plate with a golden layer which had the letters 'F.T.Z.L.' engraved. She gently got up from the couch that she lay on and walked step by step, even if her body told her to not walk due to the pain, towards the name tag wondering what it stand for and picked it up.

"I see that you are finally awake," a male's voice spoke up, making Lucy jump with fright. She turned to her left to see a buff man with spiky blonde hair, a scar shaped as a lightning bolt on the right side of the face and covered one of his golden eyes, sitting in a chair. He wore a purple dress shirt with a long black coat with fur trimmings and a black pants along with black loafers.

"Uh, yeah," she replied nervously, Lucy had no clue who the blonde was and wasn't sure if she should feel safe around him.

"Zeref brought you here," the man said sensing her unease and hoped that it would earn her trust, "and by the way, I am Laxus Dreyar. The second owner of this... wonderful company."

"You must be related to Makarov Dreyar then, right?" Lucy gasped, surprised that the tall man, who looked a bit handsome, was related to the short old perv.

"Yeah, I am his grandson," Laxus replied, not very pleased with it, but he was glad that he will take over this company.

"So," she began whilst looking around the room, "what does this company do?"

"You will find that out as soon as the two boys arrive," the blonde man said smirking while leaning back into his chair and resting his arms on the arm rests. Lucy just watched him close his eyes, still having that smirk on his face (much to her annoyance) a frown is placed upon her face. "How long are you going to stare at me? It's kind of hard to ignore you since you don't have a shirt on," he said as he reopened his eyes which had a mechevious glint.

It took a while for his words to process in the blonde girl's mind and when she finally understood what he meant, she screamed and covered her breast, which luckily still had a bra on. Lucy's face was painted red from embarrassment and anger that he did not mention it or that she hadn't realised it earlier.

Lucy saw that there was thick, blood stained bandages wrapped around her stomach and sadness filled her eyes. She sat down and took the blankets from the couch and wrapped it around her fragile body. Memories washed back to shore in her mind and guilty started to spread in her soul of how much trouble she had caused for Jellal and Zeref.

"Don't worry about them, they are fine. Plus it was their own choice, well mostly Zeref's, to save you," Laxus ensured her as if he read her mind, "and no, I did not read your mind. You just whispered it aloud to yourself, so here's a tip: don't talk to yourself aloud, it's creepy and weird." An angry check mark appeared on her head at the advice he gave her. Lucy wasn't sure if he was being nice in some way or just plain rude. "Hey, what's your name, I didn't quite catch it."

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia," she said her last name more quiet, hoping that he might not have heard it.

"Ah, so she must be the Heartfillia girl my grandpa must be talking about," he mumured to himself.

"Look who's talking to themselves now," Lucy pointed out as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked the other way. Laxus' eyebrows furrowed at her comment and got up to walk over to her.

"What did you say?" He asked as he leaned in closely to her face. Lucy shivered at the sound of his voice and as she felt his breath on her left ear.

"That you talked to yourself," she said bravely as she looked at his golden eyes with determination. His eyebrows furrowed more (if that's even possible) and he then tossed her onto her back, pinning her arms above her.

"So, Raven, you decided to talk back to someone who is a much higher ranking and stronger than you," Laxus said with a threatening, yet a teasing, voice. My eyes widen, remembering the dream with the raven.

"What do you mean by raven?" Lucy asked, desperate for the answer. She had to know what they meant by raven, why they call her that. Laxus was surprised that she didn't know what she was. He let go of her wrist so she can sit up once again and he slowly sat down next to her.

"You really don't know what you are?" He asked and the blonde girl shook her head and the man let out a sigh, "well, I will tell you then."

* * *

**I MIGHT update my story New Beginning later today or get the chapter half done, hopefully and update tomorrow.**

**Thank you, 'til next** **time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter.. and today is the due date and I am not even close to being done . oh well :) enjoy:**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or anything basically D:**

* * *

"There are four different statuses," Laxus said as he looked at her then into the distance, "the lowest a humans, which are the living, then the zombies, which are the undead, followed by the Raven, which is a person with shinigami eyes to see when people's times are up, and then the highest ranking is the gods, either the god of death, or light. Do you understand?" Lucy slowly nodded her head, still a bit confused, "well you are a Raven and I know, as well as my grandpa, because we are both gods of death. We are the ones who create legal zombies to help us grim reapers destroy the undead."

"But aren't zombies already the undead?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but there is a difference between a legal and an illegal zombie. Grim reapers create legal zombies whilst illegal zombies are created by other zombies without permission." Lucy made a little 'oh' sound as in finally understanding what he meant, "also, a Raven is sort of a death god, but not as strong. They can equip a sort of scythe, just like zombies and grim reapers, and take a soul from the undead and the living. Before you question about the dead having souls, zombies are moving corpses, but they can only move because their soul is attached to the core of the body, unwilling to move on to the human world," Laxus explained further and the blonde let all of the information sink inside of her mind and something then clicked.

"Wait! Zeref and Jellal are zombies?!" Laxus looked at her as if she had two head and laughed. His hands snaked around his sides as his lungs begged for air. Lucy looked away in embarrassment, she was so slow at figuring things out at times. Just then, two handsome boys walked into the room and were none other than Zeref and Jellal.

"Speak of the devil," the blonde man chuckled.

"Good to see you awake, Lucy," Zeref said as he rested his arms on top of the sofa's backboard.

"Took you long enough," Jellal commented as he crossed his arms across his chest as he looked down at Lucy.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked, Levy might have been worried that Lucy hadn't called for a while.

"Uhm about a week, I didn't care to much about the time, but now things are going to get interesting," the blunette smirked and the blonde girl had a confused face of what he meant, "you are now in our debt with 1, 500, 075 jewels." Lucy's jaw dropped to the floor of how much she had to pay back. Since she was kicked out of her house/family, she only had a limited amount of money.

"But, how will I pay you back? It'll take me years, no, my entire life time to pay back!" She exclaimed whilst waving her hands in the air in panic.

"You'll be our slave until you paid your debt," Zeref said in a cheerful voice with a smile which sent shivers down Lucy's spine, "you shall be our eyes for zombie hunting, since you have the eyes of a shinigami and we don't." The girl slowly nodded her head. She didn't mind working the two boys, she was actually more than happy to work with them since she gets to know them better.

"Alright then, I have a good job for you," Laxus spoke up as he got out of his seat and headed towards his desk. There he took a cream-yellow folder from the pile of papers and handed it to Jellal who opened and scanned through the papers.

"Okay, thanks. We shall take our leave now," he said as he walked towards the door, Zeref and Lucy (who had quickly put on a white shirt that she got from Laxus) silently followed behind as they made their way down the stairs. The building was located behind two larger buildings and it had a friendly aura around it. The sign, which hung above the door, had 'FTZL' written in orange and a Fairy Tail symbol in the far right corner.

"Lucy, we need you find a person with a black x on their hearts. The zombie we're looking for is a high priced one and it is known for the amount of people it had killed." Zeref said as they walked through down town. Lucy nodded and scanned the crowd of people, trying to find a person with a 'x' that was dark as midnight. Finally she saw a redhead who wore black leather clothing and had red lipstick walking into a alleyway.

"There is one!" The blonde said as she pointed the direction the lady went. They took off running and the noise of the people and traffic reduced and the echoes of their footsteps grew louder. Suddenly, they halted to a stop when they came upon a horrific sight.

The redhead was covered in blood and had flesh dangling from her mouth that belonged to a man who had black, slicked back hair, was growing a beard, and wore shades. He also looked like in his early forties and wore a black leather jacket along with a white dress and black pants with leather shoes. A chunk of meat was missing from his left shoulder, where the woman had been feeding off of.

"Heavenly gun!" Jellal shouted and his silver gun with black carvings appeared from thin air.

"Black Death," Zered said and his scythe appeared which he spin around his back before pointing the blade towards the lady. The redhead screeched and ran towards the boys with her blood stained mouth open wide to take another bite, but to only swallow a heavenly bullet. Zeref then sliced his blade across her waist, causing blood to splatter on Lucy who looked horrified and the body to cut in half.

The brunette then realised what he had done and made his weapon vanish. He quickly ran over to her with a sad expression, "I am so sorry for getting blood all over you," Zeref apologised as he gently put his fingers on her blood stained shirt.

"It's okay," she replied, gazing away from his eyes and a light blush covered her cheeks.

"Darn it, we only got 800 jewels each. That means we didn't get the zombie that we are after," Jellal complained and kicked the corpse.

Zeref sighed, "that's too bad. We'll continue our search tomorrow, but right now, Lucy and I are going somewhere so I can buy her a new shirt."

"Alright, see you later then," the blunette smirked and walked away, disappearing into the shadows of the alleyway. Before Lucy could protest to Zeref's decision, he grabbed her by her hand and dragged her off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, finally finished writing this chapter :) I am sorry for any mistakes- I made my editor go through it to check it, but just in case (thank you, TheOriginalSpaceRanger, A.K.A editor). Enjoy: **

**I do not own Fairy Tail or anything~**

* * *

Lucy walked behind Zeref as they passed by many stores and restaurants along the board walk, which was where he had dragged the blonde to. She was wearing his coat to cover her blood stained shirt so no one would be suspicious to why her shirt even had blood. The coat reached all the way down to her ankles since she was much shorter than Zeref, it was black with a high collar, had golden trimmings along the edge of the the collar all the way down to the end of the clothe, and had golden ovals that was aligned next to the trimmings all the way down to the chest. Lucy had the zipped up, but still felt uncomfortable because the jacket had an opening to show off the chest, which made some of the blood splatters visible.

She looked at Zeref, who wore a black dress shirt with ripped jeans and black shoes, and then looked away. He was absolutely gorgeous in her eyes, the way the sunlight angeled down on him, making him look like a fallen angel. A blush covered her cheeks at the thought of finding him attractive. She was so caught up in her thinking that she bumped into Zeref, who had stopped in front of a store.

"Sorry," she muttered under her breath whilst looking down to her feet.

"It's okay. Come on, lets go," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shop. There they looked through hundreds of racks of clothing, forcing Lucy to wear a outfit once in a while and later she forced him to wear a couple of outfits she picked for him.

"Haha, you look so silly!" Lucy was rolling on the ground whilst she clutched her sides finding it hard to breathe due to all the laughter dancing off her tongue. Zeref mumbled some colourful words as he looked down in shame. The blonde forced him to wear a sort cheetah outfit, which consisted cheetah spotted-themed disco pants, a frilly black dress shirt, cheetah ears and black disco boots. He felt so... out of character.

"I'm changing," he said underneath his breath as he walked towards the changing room. Lucy sat up and whipped a few tears away as she chuckled a sinister laugh. She had secretly took a picture on her phone, and now she could always use it for black mailing, "lets go, I will take you out to dinner." Lucy's cheeks flushed with a light shade of pink, but nodded and followed close behind him. She wore the new outfit that Zeref had bought her: dark blue skinny jeans and a white blouse.

He lead her to a small restaurant which had a little porch that is on top of the ocean to enjoy the relaxing scenery of a sunset. They sat on a small, round glass table and Lucy couldn't help but think that it was the most romantic spot: looking out at the ocean which was painted with warm colours from the sun that was being eaten by the sea. She blushed and shook her head to get the thoughts out of her head, '_this is not a date! Calm down, Lucy!_'.

"Are you okay? Your face is all red?" Zeref asked with a worried voice, but the blonde did not miss the little smirk that played on his lips.

"Yes, I am fine," she replied and looked out again at the never ending body of water. She did not feel like looking at his perfect face at the moment. In the background, soft classical music, although tense at parts, was played and few people chatted. The waiter came to their table, he wore a black waiters suit (a not too fancy looking one) and had green eyes and dark brown curly hair.

"Have you decided to take your order yet?" He said in a smooth face, and only eyed the blonde haired beauty, not really looking towards the man.

"Yes, we have. We would like the best quality meal you have here and the finest wine in stock, please ," Zeref said with a frown, a bit mad that the waiter, who had the name 'John' on his name tag, was staring at his Lucy.

"Right away, sir," John replied as he grabbed the unused menus, disappointed that he couldn't stare at Lucy for a bit longer.

"Wine? We can't drink wine! We're underage," she exclaimed as she gave a little glare towards the brunette.

"Well, technically, I am not underage, I am biologically-speaking twenty-five," the blonde's mouth dropped. He was much older than her! But of course, he was a zombie, he doesn't age since his body was just a corpse- a handsome corpse. "And don't worry, I won't give you too much wine, I am an adult, a responsible adult."

"Yeah, sure," she grumbled underneath her breath. Then, the waiter returned with two fancy looking dishes and a bottle of wine. He gently set the meals before the two people, elegantly poured the wine into the glasses and mumbled a 'eat well' before leaving. Lucy drooled as she stared down at the food. It wasn't the fanciest, but it was in some way. The meal consisted of angel hair noodles with cheese sauce and a large steak which had garlic sauce on top and a small salad on the side.

"Are you actually going to eat or stare at your food all night?" Lucy shot him a glare before starting to eat. They ate in silence and the stars and moon danced their way onto the dark blue blanket of the night. The blonde took a small sip of her wine, finding it a very bitter taste at first but soon became to love it. "Lucy, are you okay?" Zeref asked worriedly, the girl has a blush covering her cheeks and looked drunk. '_Maybe it wasn't the best idea to give her alcohol..._' he sweat dropped and took out money to pay for the meal. "Come, I will take you home," he offered her his hand and she gladly took it.

He thought that she was going to behave well, but he was dead wrong. It felt as if he was babysitting a five year old who hadn't learned manners yet, and Zeref heard that she came from a rich family. Lucy was saying random things about how she hated the way her father treated her, and other stuff that mostly came out as gibberish.

Suddenly, she stopped, grabbed Zeref's hand and ran off, dragging him along. She soon stopped near the ocean on the sand in a spot that no one at. They were there alone, and the only sound was the music of the waves rolling upon shore.

Lucy lay down on the cold sand and patted the ground to signal for him to lay down beside her. Zeref obeyed her movement and whilst he lay down, he watched her look at the bright stars that shine in the heavens. She had such a peaceful face and soon he noticed that her eyes slowly closed. '_Great, now I have to literally carry her home_.'


End file.
